


But They're Married

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Epic Friendship, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Excessive Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Mike Hanlon is a Good Friend, Party, Partying, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Romantic Friendship, Sassy Stanley Uris, Stanley Uris is a Good Friend, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Mike Hanlon arrives late to his friend's party--just in time to see Richie Tozier make a fool out of himself, and that's all that really matters, isn't it?Oneshot/drabble





	But They're Married

Mike Hanlon just arrived to the party. He knew he was a little late--all of his friends were pretty drunk at this point. But the first thing that he noticed was the fact that Richie was upset. 

"Why is Richie crying in the bathroom?" he paused. 

Stan didn't look up from pouring a glass of wine. A large glass too, mind you. He was such a wine mom. "He's drunk."

"And?"

Stan looked up now. He was smirking. "He heard Eddie is married."

"..." said Mike.

"..." said Stan back. 

"...but he’s Eddie’s husband." Mike said the obvious.

"I know." 

Their friends were utter dorks. 


End file.
